Alone at truths gate
by narutomastetfan
Summary: What is Al was the older brother and move away before Trisha Elric die? What would happen if Edward had to  deal with the death of his mother by him self? AU.


Summary

What is Al was the older brother and move away before Trisha Elric die? What would happen if Edward had to deal with the death of his mother by him self?

Al=17

Ed=5

Disclaimer. No I don't own Fullmetal or any of the charters. If I did I would not be sharing!

Author's note: I am very new at the hole thing so please go easy kn me but I would

love feed back. Any spelling mistakes point them out I am know for my bad spelling. On with The story!

Chapter 1

"It's ready!" I look down pleased with my work. "Water 35 liters, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 liters, Lime 1.5kg, Phosphous 800g, Sodium 250kg, Potassium 100g, Sulfur 80g, Fluoried 7.5g, Iron 5g, Silicon 3g..." I finished the runes and looked down "Ok, I've got all the basic ingredients for one adult body."

I reach down and pick up the knife and cut my finger "And last but not least, A part of my soul." I say as a few droops of my blood falls into the ingredients. "Okay, lets do this." I drop to my keens and place my hands on the transumation. It light up the oh so familiar blue light. Then before I could start to get exited the light changes to purple. The energy in the air changed. It almost felt like a ghost was siting behind me.

The next that I know I'm standing in front of a massive gate. "Hello is any there?" I call in to the wight emptiness. Silence. " Where I'm I" I called again. Still no answer. "Hey!"

"Hello."

"Who's there!?"

"I am. I'm right in front of you."

"Where?" I wip my head side to side tiring to find the owner of the my sight lands on it.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"Oh! So glad that you asked!" It replayed. "I'm what you all would call 'The World.' or 'The Universe.' or 'God' or 'Truth' or 'All' or 'One' and I'm 'YOU.'" The Truth pointed at me and smiled. "Welcome... You arrogant fool." My mind was racing try to make scene out of all this but before I could the Gate behind me open and thousand of little black hand reach out and grabbed me and started dragging me in. No mater how hard I tried to pull away they just would no stop. "AAAGGGHH!"

"Hush now."The Truth told me."This is what you have been longing for, isn't it?" It asked as It sat there and watched the black hands pull further and further into the Gate.

"I'll show you The Truth." It said as the Gate shut on me.

I open my eye just to what to squeeze them shut again. "What's going to happen to me!?" I think as thousands of images of a any thing and anything zoomed past me.

"Stop!" I scream ever thought I know that no one will hear or care if they do."My head is going to burst!" NO this can't be happening to me. I'm being taken apart. NO! Please, please just make it stop! "Please sto.." And that when I see it, "Mom." I ask as I reach out to grab her hand.

Just as she is about to grab mine I'm back in front of the Gate with the Truth siting there smiling back at me. "How was it?" It asked me as I sat there trying to catch my breath.

"It felt like... Like all the secrets in the world were pouring into my brain... My head hurts... But somehow I was able to instantly comprehend every thing." I said as I remembered everything that just pored into my brain. "So this is the..THE TRUTH!"

"So it was not my formula that was wrong it just was not complete! With this I could fix it I could bring mom back!" This is it I thought I could finally see mom again! "please let me see it again, just one more time Please.."

"No,no." The truth said as it started to walk up to me." That is all I can show you for the toll you have payed."

"The toll!?" I asked. "That's right. THE TOLL. You remember the law of equivalent exchange.. Don't Mr. Alchemist?." The Truth grind evil as I felt my right leg soon fallowed by my left arm.

I sat in shock in a puddle of my own blood. How! How could this have gone so,so very wrong? "Somebody!Anybody!" I screamed snapping out of shock. "Mom!?" I look up from where I was sitting on the floor where my eyes meet that,that thing. "No, this can't be, no this is not.." I could not hold in in any I just let it all out. "Mom I'm sorry I'll fix this I promise. Its all my fault...MOM!"


End file.
